I wish you well
by Black Cat2
Summary: People make mistakes, but some are just to big to forgive quickly. See what happens when Harry and Hermione say and do things that could kill their friendship. Short, sweet, sad, warm and fuzzy fic for you all!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of those charters. I don't own the song from Josie and the Pussy Cats. I would like to thank them for creating such good things. I would also like to thank my editor Bo for everything she did. ::Big smile and giggles:: He, he, he, thanks guys for reading!  
  
Authors Note: Please review and be nice because to me please, and I'm not mean to your stories! Unless you want me to! Enjoy it!  
I wish you well  
By: Black Cat  
  
* * *  
  
"Here Harry read this when this when you get home." Hermione said handing Harry Potter a letter, turning around and running away from him.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Harry pleaded but it was to late Hermione had disappeared throw the brick wall.  
  
Harry looked down at the letter in his hands. They had just graduated yesterday from Hogwarts and whatever this letter said wasn't good.  
  
"Hey look Harry I'm sorry about everything." Ron said placing a friendly hand on Harry's shoulder. "I can go get her if you want. I good hex will do her good."  
  
"No Ron it's not your fault I'm an asshole."  
  
"An asshole, you? Harry, there are hundreds of girls who think are the greatest thing alive. Why do you care about what she says?"  
  
"Because I do Ron!"  
  
"I know you still like her but it wasn't real Harry she has changed since you were gone. Whatever she said to you whatever she did it wasn't real. Sorry."  
  
"Shut up Ron! You weren't there! You did see the way she looked at me; you didn't hear what she said! Just shut up!" Harry yelled pushing Ron.  
  
"Listen I know you're mad so I'm going to go, you know the way to my house. Try to be home before dinner or Mom will get worried." Ron said with a hurt look on his face. He picked up his trunk and walked throw the brick wall.  
  
Shit! Shit! Shit! Why do I always fuck things up?! He thought to himself sitting down on his trunk in the middle of platform 9 and ¾. He listened to the other students saying their 'good-byes' and making plans for later. He couldn't believe it was over. Hogwarts and Volredmort. He graduated and killed Volredmort all in one year.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm doing this for you."  
  
"I don't want to hear that. I want to know your doing it for yourself too." He looked into her eyes he could see she wasn't lying he just wanted to hear it from her.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter."  
  
"I love you Hermione Grander."  
  
"Harry, make love to me."  
  
They made love long into the night.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Volredmont were going to fight to the death; the fight wasn't over until one was died. No one knows where they were fighting or if it was fair but Harry and Volredmont.  
  
They fought, Harry won. When he returned to Hogwarts 2 weeks later he found a surprised staff, students, and Hermione. She didn't talk to him, look at him, or even acted like he was alive for the rest of the school year. While everyone praised him, she ignored him not once did she say 'Harry great the you're still alive.' She made out with other boys right in front of him like he was air. When he was the one that she should be making out with, she was his only reason he is alive now, knowing that she loved made him fight harder. She had changed she had become what you would call a 'slut'. But Harry knows there was some reason why he just didn't know.  
  
He looked down in the letter in his hand, should I read? Should I find out why she didn't talk to me? Should I? He thought fingering the letter I his hand. "Damn it." He said ripping it open.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you know I wish you well. Couldn't you tell after all these years? I wish you love and a life in the world that you're dreaming of. I wish you well. I wish love. I wish myself all the above.  
  
What made me think that I could serve all the wear and tare? It's not my thing to stand here and pose for some photos. I know I was there through out everything but for once I'm afraid of everything. When I thought you were dead I didn't know what to think.  
  
I wish you well. I wish you love. I wish myself all the above. If there was a better time I could not find it. I waited, waited and I guess I waited to long. What's mines not yours not mine and we couldn't hide it. We couldn't hide it from everyone or us. Please don't take me on the ride with you; it's a roller coaster. I was afraid when you came back the only time I'd see at you is on a rock and roll poster. I wish you well.  
  
With all my heart,  
  
Hermione Grander"  
  
"Damn it!" Harry yelled jumping off his trunk. "God Damn It Hermione!!!!" He screamed kicking the trunk.  
  
Harry was so mad, why did it take her this long say something he thought picking up his trunk and walking throw the brick wall. On the other side of the wall a man came up to him.  
  
"You're Harry Potter, right?" The man asked. He made a messy hair, beard, and he smell like brandy and trash.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"I want to buy a drink."  
  
"Oh sorry I don't." Harry paused. He didn't drink because Hermione it was bad for you, what did she care about his health, and besides he need a drink. "Yeah sounds like a plan."  
  
So Harry and the man walked into the closet bar and got a pint.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can you believe it's been 10 years?" Asked a 28-year-old Hermione.  
  
"Not one bit. Time does fly doesn't? It just seems like yesterday we were kids sneaking into the kitchens prying a teacher wouldn't find us. Man those were good times." A very grown up Ron said handing Hermione a drink.  
  
It was their 10-year reunion, 10 years since they had graduated, 10 years since most of them had seen each other.  
  
"Yeah the three of us; you, me, and Harry." Hermione said looking at the glass in her hand.  
  
"You know you really hurt him. He loved, no, loves you."  
  
"What could I do I gave him my heart and soul thinking he would never come back. Then when he did return I was in shock, I was afraid of him, Ron. I let him have what I wanted no man to have, my heart." Hermione said with a tear falling down her face.  
  
"Than why did you go out with all the other guys?"  
  
"Because I thought if I could find something close to what we had I would be happy."  
  
"That explains a lot. Write him and tell him how you feel."  
  
"I'd thought I tell him here, have you seen him?"  
  
"Not for 6 years." Ron said walking away.  
  
Hermione found a pen and paper.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Where are you now? Couldn't you see through the sweat and tears that I didn't mean a thing I said? I took my bow while you confirmed all my saddest fears. I wish you well. I wish you love. I wish myself the world that you're dreaming of. I wish you well. I wish you love. I wish my self all the above with you. All the above Harry, please come back to me. I'm sorry for all the pain you felt.  
  
With all my Love,  
  
Hermione Grander"  
  
She finished; she began rolling it up to send away when a gust of wind swapped the letter out of her hand. The letter danced in the air and landed on the shoulder of a man by the bar. He took it off and looked down at it.  
  
"Hmm sir do you think I could have my letter back? I'm sorry it landed on you, the wind picked up and just flow out of my hands." Hermione started to babble on about the wind and she didn't mean it.  
  
The man turned around and looked at Hermione, "It's ok here I didn't read it." He said handing her the letter.  
  
Hermione looked at him and gasped, "Harry is that you?"  
  
"Yea. Hey Hermione." Her voice was horse and dry, but his eyes were soft looking at Hermione.  
  
"Harry what the hell happened to you? Where did you go? I tried to get a hold of you like 4 years ago. I mean I went looking for you but I never sent an owl or anything. I just didn't really want to hear from you because I thought you would hate me for what I did to you," Hermione started to babble again she sighed, "What I'm really trying to say is, Harry will you forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt it was just I gave you everything thinking you wouldn't come back. Then you came back and I didn't know what do to. There you were when I had myself thinking you were dead."  
  
"Hermione shut up," Hermione sucked on air and stared at Harry, he is going to tell me to go to hell he is going to hate me for the rest of my life, Hermione thought. "You're babbling again. Just kiss me."  
  
Hermione exhale, "Oh Harry." Hermione throw her arms around his neck, kissed him in the middle of the Great Hall, and hasn't stopped kissing him yet.  
  
The End 


End file.
